The asparagus industry has over the years suffered from a number of problems, not the least of which is the common disregard for disease prevention, and resultant wide epiphytotics with Fusarium fungus, which has reduced production to a point where drastic improvement is desirable, and is the target of most aspects of the instant invention.
A continuing program of intensive breeding and selection has been carried on by me over a long period of time in which I have devoted virtually all my skill and knowledge to the improvement of the basic plants and necessarily and particularly to the male and female plants as individuals, as well as the seeds, since the ultimate production of asparagus currently depends on plants produced from the seeds collected, planted and carefully grown into plants which will produce asparagus in the quantities and of the quality acceptable to and demanded by the ultimate consumer.
Interestingly enough the concept above suggested, which while not unknown, has caused me to devote a great deal of time to the breeding and selection of male and female varieties which will provide the attributes sought, in this particular instance a male asparagus variety being the subject of the further description and disclosure herein.
This new and distinct male asparagus variety is denominated as No. 22 for the purposes hereof, and for reference to my records in relation thereto.